迷情剂的副作用
by jc4evan
Summary: 你根本不知道有多少男生对你虎视眈眈。 「看她那个眼神，你是给她灌了多少迷情剂啊。」
1. 迷情剂的副作用（上）

三强争霸赛和赛后舞会总是令人十分期待。

由三所魔法学校轮流举办，分别是霍格华兹、布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗，每五年举办一次的重大盛事，在你四年级的今年再次于霍格华兹举行。

整个霍格华兹热闹非凡满是青春的气息，就连费尔奇这种古板又奇怪的老头听见学生们的对话时都忍不住红了脸，抱着洛丽丝夫人快步离去。

学生们无处不在不管在大礼堂用餐时，上着麦格教授的变形课时或呆在公共休息室时都在议论纷纷，主要分为两个大类：今年谁将代表霍格华兹参加三强争霸赛？今年要邀请谁作为舞会的舞伴？

不过其实还有另一个隐藏的热门话题：

今年谁能把拉文克劳那个最漂亮最有智慧的女孩儿搞到手？

作为话题当事人的你，当然是懵然不知。这个话题围绕在四个学院的那些臭男生嘴里被讨论得乐此不疲。

格兰芬多的可爱小院花早已神不知鬼不觉地暗中被斯莱特林那条狡猾的蝮蛇拐走，格兰芬多的男孩们看着共同的死对头Evan一手搂过那个曾属于他们的小公主咬牙切齿就差没咬着小手帕掉眼泪，Evan得意地说，

「你们格兰芬多的女神到底还是拜倒在我的西装裤下啊。」

「Evan Lin？」格兰芬多小公主挑眉。

「咳！笨笨…我，我的意思是，我们实在是太相爱了！」求生欲溢出了整间大礼堂。

呕呕呕呕呕。

于是格兰芬多的男孩们被迫塞着一嘴的狗粮，恶狠狠地决定也要把斯莱特林的院花抢过来！

「不好意思，我对鲁莽又冲动的公狮子没兴趣。」

斯莱特林的院花牵着和她同班的男朋友Justin一起离开大礼堂。非常好，斯莱特林两分！

嚣张又狂妄的斯莱特林们公开表示要集齐四院的小花，让其他三院的男生们无路可走颜面尽失。

此事不但激怒了格兰芬多的男同学们，就连赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳两院的男同学们也表示要加入战局，仅剩的两朵院花可不能被别院的大猪蹄子摘走了。

可惜没过几天，噩耗便传遍了整个赫奇帕奇。

「天啊，这才几天，清纯的Olivia怎么就傻傻地上了斯莱特林的贼船！」

听见来自一个赫奇帕奇的哀嚎，你正穿过长廊准备去上费立维教授的魔咒课，不明所以地侧头看了看旁边扎堆闲聊的男生们。

赫奇帕奇的Olivia Sivan？你心里默默感到疑惑。好像几天前是有听到同寝室的好友说过她，说是接受了斯莱特林出了名的花花公子Adam的邀请，愿意成为他舞会的舞伴。

虽然你和Olivia不熟悉，但你依稀记得她是个乖乖女，个性也十分害羞，怎么会突然接受了那个斯莱特林坏男孩的邀请呢？

不过，闲事莫理。

你不是不知道学校那些男生在做什么，打什么主意。早有耳闻他们在争夺各个学院的院花，你也知道自己是其中一个目标，但你依然我行我素做着自己的事，兵来将挡水来土掩，甚至今年舞会你也不打算找舞伴。

不过，如果是他的话……

你的脑海里朦胧地浮现出一个轮廓深邃的男生，每当你想起他的时候仿佛闻到了他身上淡淡的草药味，是什么味道呢？好像是椒薄荷的味道，清新又优雅。

你在原地呆站了一下，猛地回过神来，晃晃脑袋手指拨了拨头发便转身离开了。

然而你却没有发现身后那些男生们都在看着你。

作为三院的最后一根救命稻草，作为斯莱特林最后需要攻下的一座城池，你根本不知道有多少男生对你虎视眈眈。

似乎这场拉文克劳院花争夺赛要比三强争霸赛更佳精彩，有些人已经悄悄开了赌盘，看四个学院最后谁才是赢家，有些人静观其变，有些人却动了歪脑筋。

——

Bevan从温室回来，手里捧着刚摘下的独活草。在经过一群斯莱特林的时候，他隐约听到了你的名字。最近你的名字已经成为霍格华兹男生口中最热门的名字，他不屑参与这些无聊的活动，有时间做这种无意义的事，还不如多花心思去照顾温室里的护树罗锅和曼德拉草。

他轻轻皱眉，靠在转角的墙边听着几个斯莱特林的对话，神色越来越凝重。大概是一些如何把你搞到手的污言秽语，最后实在是听不下去，他握紧拳头甩手离去。

——

最近几天是不是不小心招谁惹谁了？

你看着你的猫头鹰为你送来的一大堆礼物一瞬间失了魂。大礼堂各院的男生们都在暗中观察，猜测你的喜好。

礼物里有各种不同品种的花，各种小女生喜欢的零食糖果，各种稀奇古怪的魔药材料例如莫特拉鼠汁甚至还有珍贵的冻结的火灰蛇的蛋。

谁下这么重的本啊？想干嘛？我又不需要配置爱情魔药。你一脸嫌弃地看着眼前的东西。

然后礼物底下的署名也是让人一头雾水，只有名字的缩写但却都有写上学院的名字，你才惊愕地发现这些礼物全都是来自不同学院的人无一例外。

分不清是男生送的还是女生送的，L.C.Slytherin是谁？T.Z.Hufflepuff又是谁？你看着这些毫无线索的署名叹了口气，知道是学校那些无聊的男生所为却又不好丢掉，只能捧着这些礼物慢慢走回公共休息室。

「哇，小万人迷，今年的舞会打算怎么办啊？」同寝的好友Natalie带着羡慕的目光看着你左摇右摆艰难地把礼物放在桌子上，「是最新出的甘草魔杖！」

Natalie兴奋地抓起你桌子上的其中一盒礼物，不客气地打开眼看就要放进嘴里，你惊慌地一把抓住，「等一下！」

「怎么啦？我就吃一根而已…」

你没好气地瞪了她一眼，「别人送的东西你就敢吃啊，万一加了魔药下了咒怎么办？」

「对耶，你好聪明哦！」Natalie从床上弹起把你抱住，「真不愧是我们美丽与智慧兼备的拉文克劳小公主」

「好了，」你松开Natalie的手，拿起桌上的梨花木梳子梳理一下自己的头发，对着镜子照了照才满意地冲镜子微笑，「我把笔记本忘在魔药教室了，去去就回来。」

「小心哦不要半路被那些坏男生拐走了，万人迷！」

「你不是才说我有智慧吗！」

你笑着抱怨，转身关上寝室的门。

——

来到魔药教室，把门推开你才发现原来还有人在熬制魔药。

修长手指拿起搅拌棒在热气腾腾的坩埚里顺时针转三圈，然后又逆时针转了五圈，另一只手拿起一撮在旁边已被切成薄片的独活草，指尖间慢慢来回摩挲，把独活草慢慢撒进坩埚里冒出白茫茫的烟，他低头认真处理魔药配料的模样，几缕阳光打在他的脸上头发上和指尖上，深棕色的眼眸从坩埚转移到你的身上，认出是你，他嘴角勾起一丝温热的弧度。

白茫茫的烟开散到你身边，闻到了淡淡的草药味，香气不经意地撩动你的心间，你先是礼貌地向他点了点头，然后走到自己上课的位置上，果然，笔记本安静地躺好在桌上。

拿好了笔记本后本应该转身离开教室，但你又想着应该说点什么，慢慢走到他身旁调皮地凑上前看了一眼坩埚，瞄到一旁准备倒入的月长石粉，

「这是…缓和剂？」

「嗯。」他微微点头，「这个药剂最难配制，我想多练习几遍。」

「真用功啊，Bi。」他真的好高，你不得不抬起头才能看清楚他。

「你这几天，要多加注意些。」

Bevan顿了顿，尽量用温和的口吻对你说，暗示你最近可能会有一些小麻烦。

你惊讶地和他眼神对视，心里不免觉得有点尴尬。这段时间已经听过不少身边的好友对你的提醒和忠告，你不厌其烦地说着可以好好照顾自己，我不是个蠢货而是骄傲而有智慧的拉文克劳！

就连几乎不曾有交集的人现在也一脸担忧地好心提醒，难道自己在他们眼中就是个花瓶而已一点自我保护和判断的能力都没有吗？

而且，与其从旁提醒你，倒不如实际做些什么不是更好吗。

突然，你被自己的这个念头吓到。你希望他做些什么？你和他甚至几乎不认识。

尴尬地率先收回目光，

「谢谢你的提醒，我不打扰你了。」

你礼貌地答应着，自尊心作祟再加上方才的念头迫使你快步离开这个地方。

Bevan看着你慌忙离去的背影，笑着摇了摇头，把注意力回归到魔药上，低头把月长石粉撒进坩埚里，蒸气呈螺旋形缓慢上升，魔药回荡着散发出珍珠母的光泽。

——

你眉头紧锁一路小跑回公共休息室，只见另一个室友Chrissie慵懒地坐在沙发上和其他几个女生聊得热火朝天。

你喘着气一把抓过茶几上的柠檬雪宝胡乱地塞满了嘴巴，然后一屁股坐在Chrissie旁边。大口大口地嚼着糖果，几个女生一看就觉得你不对劲，眼神暗示Chrissie又再看看你。

Chrissie觉得奇怪，「你怎么了？看起来火气很大啊。」

「我没事…」嘟囔着然后把糖果吞下。

「你这几天不要到处乱跑哦，特别是小心斯莱特林那几条烂蛇。」

「对啊，你们有听说Olivia的事吗？我听斯莱特林的人说，Adam每天在她的水里加了一滴迷情剂，分量不会太多刚刚好，足以让Olivia对他越来越神魂颠倒耶。可怜的Olivia，现在每天只要一离开Adam就要死要活的，谁说的话都不听。」

「我再一次警告你们，嗝……不要一直把我当白痴！嗝……这柠檬雪宝怎么…怪怪的，哪里来的？」

「在你桌上拿的啊！」

随即Chrissie做了个鬼脸，「反正这么多你也吃不完，大家一起分享嘛！」

梅林会保佑你全家的。你瞪着她，怒火中烧。

身体从胸口开始变得灼热，滚烫的感觉从身体中间开始往四肢延伸，大脑不由自主地变得兴奋，就连呼吸都急促起来。你紧闭双眼，努力站起来往寝室走。Chrissie上前想要扶着你，「你怎么了？哪里不舒服？」

「不要管我。」你摇摇晃晃地关上寝室的门。

柠檬雪宝被动了手脚，你马上就意识到了。但你不清楚对方是谁，下了什么咒，该不会是迷情剂吧？强迫自己努力振作起来，你拼命翻找着平时存放魔药的小柜子，却找不到解药。

迷迷糊糊地，大脑逐渐变得不清醒。谁来告诉我，为什么柠檬雪宝会有火焰威士忌的味道，还带有一点点，椒薄荷的味道。

拉文克劳的自尊心决不允许自己承认落下陷阱了，还是这种低级陷阱。你努力忍耐身体与大脑逐渐清晰的渴求，离开拉文克劳公共休息室狂奔到魔药教室，打开门却空无一人，Bevan早已离开。

你翻找魔药教室依然没有找到解药，大脑越来越不受控，满脑子都是斯莱特林的August。

「August…想要…August……」

你感觉呼吸困难，就算你用尽全力忍耐住自己的身体，但迷情剂的影响却越来越严重，无暇去思考这个混账到底倒了多少剂量在柠檬雪宝上，你现在除了想与他紧抱着热吻之外已经没有办法思考其他的事了。

当你满含情欲涨红着脸找到在长廊的August，拉住他的袍子时，他一点都不觉得意外。August回头对Adam笑了笑，

「看吧，拉文克劳的小院花终于上钩了。」

Adam搂着Olivia，吻了吻她再看你，「看她那个眼神，你是给她灌了多少迷情剂啊。」

「多少你就不要管了，反正她现在啊，」August逗了逗你的下巴，

「恨不得在我面前脱光了吧。」

顺手搂过你的腰，August嘴唇贴住你的脸颊，

「走吧，我让你好好爽一下。」

——

他把你带到温室旁一间隐秘的小房间。

霍格华兹的每一间教室都有学生在上课或自习，费尔奇还会在不同的楼层巡来巡去，唯有温室这一区基本上不会有人打扰，早上由女巫斯普劳特照料过里面的植物后，除去上课就不会有人过来。

这是Adam告诉他的好地方。

「嗯…August……亲亲我…抱抱我……」你被他压在地板的干草堆上，忘情地勾住他的颈项身子往前送。你主动地贴上他的身体，小嘴热切与他的交缠吮吸，热情如火的你一边和他湿吻还一边念叨着，「好喜欢，我好喜欢你……」

「我早就看不惯你平时一副故作清高的样子了，看看你现在都骚成什么样了。」

August毫不怜惜地扯开你的袍子，大手一把钳住一只肉团，用力搓揉起来。

「下了咒就原形毕露了吧，是不是很喜欢我这样揉？」

他一边吻你，一边把你的上衣往上拉，解开你的内衣让两团软肉弹出，双手把两边肉团挤在一起用力上下揉搓，又疼又爽让你刺激得放肆呻吟。

「喜欢……我好喜欢August…啊啊……」你哽咽的嗓音痴迷地不断表白着对他的喜欢，无论他对你做再过分的事好像也可以被接受。

「那这里呢？这里感觉怎么样？」

August把手探进你湿滑的私处，「哇，也太湿了吧。平时一副好好学生的样子，根本是装出来的？」

他也不给你适应的时间，三根手指同时插入汁水横流的洞穴，你的下身努力包容着他的手指。

「呜…太多了啦……」

横蛮地来回抽插搅拌出大片花液，利用三指指腹同时刮蹭花穴的肉壁，受迷情剂影响再加上August给予的快乐快感冲击后脑，很快你便适应过来，更是无法思考扭着屁股配合他的抽插。

「呜…要坏掉了……小穴好满…还要……哈啊…」

「操，真骚！」

此时，来到温室打算照看其余曼德拉草的Bevan听到了旁边不断发出的响声，疑惑地走向前看。

然而他不需要打开小房间的门，你娇淫不断的呻吟已经传到他的耳边，男性下流的粗言秽语却使你叫得更加兴奋，放浪得连他站在门外都不自主地起了反应。

他一把推开门，眼前是衣衫不整的你被斯莱特林的人压在身下，双腿被张开架在他的腰上，斯莱特林作势准备脱下你最后的防线，巨物抵在你的私处上。

Bevan瞬间红了眼，看出你的反应不太寻常，他马上冲上前一拳揍倒August，「他妈的你想对她做什么！」

没想到居然会被发现，August慌忙站起来，不甘心地看着地上半裸着的尤物，但又担心再起冲突只会引来更大的麻烦，毕竟他理亏在先，August最后深深看了你们一眼，狼狈地摔门离开。

「我来晚了。」

Bevan来到你旁边，看着你身上裸露的肌肤和被烙下的红印气愤不已，刚刚就应该把那个该死的斯莱特林往死里揍。他脱下自己的袍子铺在你的身上，非礼勿视，不小心看到你的身体，他耳根瞬速泛红转开了脸。

「August…我想要August……」

你依然哭着叫喊他的名字，Bevan脸一沉，从袍子的口袋中拿出自己方才配好的缓和剂，一点一点喂你喝下。虽然不是解药，但至少能缓和你目前的情况。

他一直陪在你身边，观察你的情况。

「感觉好一点了吗？」他温柔又小心翼翼地轻声问你。

「身体好难受……」

你拽着他的手臂，

「求求你，帮帮我。」


	2. 迷情剂的副作用（下）

Bevan先是愣了愣，随后一边把你扭动过程中滑落的袍子重新严严实实地盖好，一边认真注视你泛红的双颊，

「你希望我怎么帮你？」

「我……」

你眼睛泛着泪水咬紧下唇，缓和剂虽然的确使你恢复了些许神志，但身体的热情却依然不减，这个眼前的人不是August你分辨得出来，但正因为是他，使你觉得眼前的窘况更是雪上加霜。

你记得斯内普教授在课堂上曾说过的对迷情剂的讲解，「迷情剂是目前最有效的爱情魔药之一，它可以让服用者产生强烈的痴迷和依恋感。」

「不同的人闻到的迷情剂的味道也不一样，取决于服用者最喜欢什么，即便当时并没有意识到自己的喜欢。」

你迷迷糊糊想起，柠檬雪宝中带有火焰威士忌的味道，这与August霸道强悍的特质很符合。但明明药剂是August配制的，为什么会带有淡淡的椒薄荷的味道。

而当你看到Bevan站出来保护你，为你赶走企图伤害你的人，并一直守在你身边照顾着你的时候，你明白了原来椒薄荷是属于他身上的味道。

从前只是单纯地默默对他有着些许好感，发现他总是一个人留在温室照顾药草，记录它们的生长情况，欣赏他有耐性又总是温和待人的个性，淡淡如潺潺流水流淌过你的心窝，根本没有发现原来自己已经喜欢上他。

「Bi…Bevan，」无法再用生疏的称谓叫唤他，你慢慢直起身来，任由身上的袍子滑落，他慌忙撇开脸，但你双手抚上他的脸庞然后强硬地把他转回来逼他直视你的胴体。

在想通了你对眼前人所拥有的爱意后，也许是迷情剂的作用你也不感到害羞，迷离而满含桃色的双眸直视他渐渐越靠越近，把心一横，你用嘴唇磨拭过他的下颌线，又吸吮他颈项薄薄的皮肤，留下暧昧的草莓印，最后更是伸出小舌头，舔了舔Bevan敏感的耳骨。

「要了我…」

你讨好地赤裸着上身贴向他，双球施予他柔软的压迫感，看着一向冷静自持的他腼腆得双眼不知道该往哪看，不安地不停试图与你保持距离。

好可爱，好想吃了他。你任由药剂的引导，对他的欲望越来越强烈。

「不要这样，先把衣服穿好，我马上带你去找教授。」他抓起地上的袍子再次为你披好，并推开你的肩膀。

下一秒却出乎他的意料，你不满地大胆伸手就往他的下体探索，小手一摸，触感果然是鼓鼓囊囊又硬梆梆，你甜甜地笑着，不断揉着他鼓起的帐篷，「Bevan明明也有感觉了，是不是也喜欢我？」

「…你…」

Bevan强忍着不断低喘，感受你的手在他的坚挺处来回揉捏，轻轻隔着布料按压柱身又恰到好处地不忘往下拭摸照顾到他敏感的囊袋。

Bevan脑袋生疼，这个小妖精是彻底打算把他的欲望不逼到爆发边缘不休止。从未有人见识过聪慧自信，敏锐又不服输要强的鹰院之花有着如此露骨风情又小女人的一面。他也不是没有七情六欲的人，面对眼前的巨大诱惑也会动心，但他不愿意你受到半点伤害，不愿意在你神志不清的情况下与你发生关系，尽管此刻明明是你在渴求他满足你。

见他毫无动静，你嘟着嘴主动上前一口吻住他，小舌努力进攻他的口腔，舔舐他的唇挤进里面不时挑逗他的舌头。你不忘抓起他的手往自己裸露的纤腰上带，身体贴向他忘情地扣着他的后脑逼他一同与你进入状态。

你亲了好久却一直没有等到他的回应，焦躁又不安，正当你打算推开他对他大发雷霆之际，他终于算是沦陷，也伸出舌头与你一起缠绵。他用双唇吮吸你的舌尖和下唇，温柔到你觉得心里舒舒麻麻的，他的手掐着你细腰上的软肉来回轻揉，用一切尽可能温柔的手法满足你，像用冰凉的泉水般慢慢把燥热的你整个人包围起来，慢慢扑灭你把你驯服。

「Bevan好温柔…」你松开他的唇抬头看他，然后小鸟依人地埋进他的怀里，「我好喜欢…要一直，一直对我这么温柔哦…」

Bevan喑哑着嗓子把你搂紧，「好。」

随即把你轻轻放倒，他一手撑在你的脑袋旁边，另一手拿起袍子把它覆盖在你的身上，你不解，「Bevan？」

只见他回给你一个吻，然后弯起嘴角上的弧度，「嘘…」

他的大手从袍子底下深入，顿了几秒，然后慢慢覆上你的雪乳，五指按摩起软绵绵的肉团，指尖有节奏地收紧又放松。

他很紧张，你甚至能感受到他掌心的汗。

玩弄了一边之后另一边也顾及到，你弓起腰来嘤咛不断，目光从未离开过他，而他也看着你就像其他的一切都视而不见，眼中只有对方。

「下面也要摸摸，想要Bevan疼。」上半身的快感已经不足以满足你了，你羞红着小脸扭捏起来挂在他身上，身心都交给了他。

他微微点头，带着薄汗的手指游移到你的小腹，轻轻打转，隔着袍子他看不见你的身体，全凭指尖上的触感解开你的裤头，伸手探入内裤里，轻触穴口便涌出一股暖流，你敏感得一口咬住他的肩膀，牙印清晰可见。

「嘶……」

他忍受着你的反击，中指慢慢插进肉穴里，拇指上下来回摸索敏感的小豆豆，激得你浑身颤抖又开始哭哭唧唧起来。他表现得相当青涩，但看得出来他在竭尽全力地满足你的需求，手指来回摩擦肉壁，指尖一弯，你条件反射地夹紧双腿发出一声悠长的呻吟，不够，还不够，想要更多。

「呜呜…Bevan，要Bevan进来…干进来啊……」

他轻轻摇了摇头，不打算回应你的撒娇，加入了另一根手指，咬紧牙关加速来来回回的抽插，淫靡水声不断作响，Bevan就算看不到但也因为听觉上的影响而快被逼至极点。

「要更大的呜呜，不要手指……」

「啊啊啊不行，不行了…要去了哈啊……」

下身仿佛涌起一阵浪潮，幽径紧紧夹住他的手指收缩个不停，高潮的快感扑面而来，你的双手紧紧抱住他，大腿也夹住了他，直到高潮渐渐退去，你的意识才渐渐恢复。

他只是暂时性地替你脱困，就算他满足了你的情欲也只是权宜之计，只要达到目的，让你产生满足感就够了，不一定代表他非要与你发生关系，也不代表他需要看到你的身体。

真能忍，是个狠人。

你看着他撑起一大包的帐篷，被他扶起来慢慢带着去找教授，当他离开之前，你喘着气一眼也不看他，冷淡像冰块般的语气堵住了他原本想要说出口的关心，

「胆小鬼。」

——

他是不是不喜欢自己？为什么都到这种地步了他却依然能够如此自持，但凡他对你有一点点感觉，他也应然顺着感觉走，让该发生的发生。

这几天你和他仿佛什么事都没有发生过，该上课还是上课，只是你会偷偷暗中观察他，看有没有哪个低年级的小女生会跑过去他的身边邀请他作为舞伴。

拜自己傲娇又爱闹别扭的个性所赐，虽然你也曾想过Bevan作为舞伴而言是个完美的人选，他足够帅气也足够抢眼，哪位女生能与他共舞自然是一件学生时期最值得回味的事之一，不过自己在迷情剂的作用下都如此主动了他居然一点反应都没有，摆明是不喜欢自己，又何必一而再地热脸贴冷屁股呢。

你叹了口气，走进魔药教室，今天的魔药学是与斯莱特林一起上的，内容是配制欢欣剂。眼睛环绕四周，大部分座位都被坐满了，看了看最后一排零零星星落单的人，Bevan也在其中。

矛盾综合体的你在极短的时间内进行了一场头脑风暴，坐或不坐，是个问题。坐过去觉得尴尬，不坐过去又觉得自己是在怕他。你想了想，觉得还是面子比较重要，于是你骄傲地走到他旁边的位置坐下。

「早。」Bevan看着你坐到身旁，礼貌地轻声对你说。

哼，都进展到这种关系了还装什么不熟。

单方面认定对方是个吃霸王餐的人，你撇了他一眼，傲娇地抬了抬头，用鼻音闷哼一声就当作是打了招呼敷衍过去，然后装作很忙地不停把等下上课用到的魔药材料移过来又移过去避免和他交流，直到实在是没事做了你才不得已停下来，一抬头才发现Bevan前面坐着的人竟然是August。

你神色闪烁慌忙看向窗外，手不由地抓紧了衣服的下摆，显得有点不安。每次一想到那天的事，你还是感到后怕，如果那天Bevan没有出现后果根本不敢细想。

迷情剂的事，你避重就轻地只告诉了教授August对你下药，却没有告诉他August对你在温室所做过的一切，斯莱特林那群人都是高傲的纯血，如果去告状让August被退学的话他们有的是方法对付你和Bevan，你没有格兰芬多的正义和勇气，想想还是觉得多一事不如少一事。

最后的惩罚只是August被关了一个礼拜的禁闭，隔天在大礼堂吃早餐时他还故意走到你的面前挑衅地看着你。

你又偷偷看了一眼August还在和友人说说笑笑的得意样子眼泪又聚在眼眶中，陷入自己的沉思中就连斯内普教授开始上课都不知道。凭什么伤害了一个人还可以如此轻松自在，恐惧和怨恨堆积在心中，你手指慢慢把衣服下摆抓得紧皱。

突然感到手背有温暖的触感，你愕然，侧头一看，是Bevan的手掌覆在了你的手背上。

他的眼睛依然直视前方看着斯内普教授，看起来相当认真在听课，然而桌底下却利用拇指不断摩挲起你的小手，试图给予你一丝安慰。

你诧异地看着他，心情有点复杂，却没有想要收回手的念头，默默接受他的关心和安慰，又令你舍不得讨厌起他来了，细细想着，这个人真的是好烦。

但转移你的注意力却出乎意料的管用。

你慢慢松了松手，转了转方向然后与他十指紧扣。

看向他，还是一点反应也没有，大木头。

你恶作剧地用力收紧手掌的力度，用力握了握他的手掌又放松。

Bevan终于侧头看了看你。

你挑眉看向他，怎样。

他又慢慢把头转回去，然后也悄悄用力，握了握你的手。

噗呲。

你偷笑，和我一样幼稚，心里像灌了蜜一样甜。

于是你们手牵手了好久，彼此玩着抓紧对方的手又放松的戏码，无聊又幼稚却玩不腻。

大家都在安安静静认真上课，只有你和他偷来暗去牵小手这种如同热恋中的恋人的感觉简直不要太好。

「好啦，我要记笔记了。」Bevan轻轻对你说，示意你松手。你任性地晃着小脑袋装傻，用气音说道，「我不要」

良久，只见他叹了口气，看起来应该是打消了记笔记的念头，心里美滋滋的，于是你们又牵了好久，直到开始动手配置欢欣剂。

都怪他，害你分了好多次神。

喜欢他专注地把材料切碎的样子；

喜欢他把椒薄荷放进坩埚的样子；

喜欢他修长手指搅拌魔药的样子。

无论如何都好喜欢，你猜测自己是不是中了椒薄荷的毒。

最后在他上交魔药給斯内普教授的时候，你分明看到他趁着August不注意，偷偷丢了几个跳跳根进去。

随后August的坩埚戏剧性地炸开，当你看着上半身全黑的August一脸懵地不知所措时简直笑到牙臼都要脱了，而聪明而狡猾的肇事者Bevan却边一脸惊讶地看着爆炸现场边慢悠悠地离开教室。

「真是丢尽了斯莱特林的面，斯莱特林扣五十分。」斯内普教授一脸嫌弃地说。

于是对Bevan的爱意又加了五十分。

——

「那个，我们在一起吧。」

舞会开始的两天前，你鼓起勇气向他表白。

拉文克劳从不做没有把握的事，这几天你们的互动越来越暧昧，你觉得时机成熟了，应该是时候收网。

你神神秘秘地把Bevan拉到北塔，握紧手中的占卜学课本，耳根都红透了，「或者我可以换个方式来表达，你……要不要当我的舞伴？」

你们站在距离占卜学教室不远处的楼梯口，风轻轻吹过发丝拂过脸庞，教室里特里劳尼教授的铜茶壶正在煮茶，散发出一种奇异又浓烈的香味被一同传到了楼梯口。

你看见Bevan先是错愕了一下，沉默不语，你不知道他在思考些什么，但你对于他的反应感到有些出乎意料。你记得他在你动情时对你的温柔照顾，也记得那天他在魔药教室对你的细心安慰，还有还有，向来不与人交恶，和善的他还主动替你出气对付August，难道这些都说明不了他对你也动心了吗？

正当你忐忑不安地盯着他，他才对你温和一笑，「好啊。」

「当你的舞伴当然可以，以朋友的身份。」

Bevan不好意思地挠了挠头，看着笑容有点僵硬的你，温温地解释，「或者，你只是把对我的感激当作是喜欢了。因为在这之前，我们几乎并不认识。我不希望你这么草率就认定这是爱情。」

看到你的脸越来越黑，Bevan有点慌张，「我，我承认我其实很喜欢你。每次看到你在课堂上自信地回答每一个教授提问的问题时，真的觉得你很耀眼。」

「…你他妈真是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼。」

「……」

「我可是清清楚楚地闻到了椒薄荷的味道。」

「什么？」

你抓起占卜学课本用力拷他肩膀，「你凭什么自作主张，」又用力拷一下，「凭什么帮我认定我的感情，」最后用尽全力连拷几下，「你这个自以为是的大木头，不敢跟我在一起的胆小鬼，我才不要你当我的舞伴！」

「我才不喜欢你呢，让椒薄荷见鬼去吧！」冲着他大吼大叫完，你气愤地跑走了。

留下了Bevan一脸疑惑。

「椒薄荷？什么椒薄荷……」

——

距离舞会开场还有一个小时。

你坐在寝室的梳妆台前擦着口红，抿着嘴唇对镜子笑了笑。

「你也太漂亮了吧，今晚你的舞伴到底是谁啊，这么神秘？」Natalie从后面抱住你，通过镜子与你对视惊叹你的美貌。

你拿起饰物架上的一对托帕石耳坠，侧过脸轻轻别在耳垂上，「秘密。」

「告诉我嘛，让我提前知道到底是哪个学院赢了？」Natalie对你死缠不放，你没好气地松开她八爪鱼般的手，转身走出寝间，

「反正不是我们拉文克劳的。」

大礼堂的长桌被撤走，三间魔法学校的学生和教师聚在一起分散在四周，大家都打扮得花枝招展举着杯与点心站着闲聊，气氛好不热闹。而中间空出了一个大圆，大家虽然是在边吃边聊，眼睛却不时往大礼堂的门上瞟，暗搓搓期待着三强开场舞。

这时邓不利多教授的嗓音响彻整个礼堂，「让我们欢迎，这次三强争霸赛的优胜者和选手们入场！」

大礼堂的门缓缓打开，学生们瞬即发出极大的欢呼声和掌声，今天的你梳了一个气质又浪漫的发髻，几缕发丝落在脸颊旁，精致不会过浓的妆容，搭配一袭水蓝色的细肩带露背鱼尾裙，秾纤合度的身材让在场的男生们为之狂热。

比起格兰芬多院花的热情可爱，斯莱特林院花的高傲野性，赫奇帕奇院花的清纯婉约，拉文克劳的院花今晚显得更加引人注目：既温柔大方，轻轻挽着本届三强争霸赛的优胜者——格兰芬多的Leo Chen的手臂，并细心地帮他调了调领结，又风情万种，举手投足间都散发着性感的气息，只是把碎发拨向耳后，或是侧头微笑和友人打招呼，每个动作都完美又恰到好处的勾人。

今夜的你抢尽风头，挽着三强优胜者Leo的手臂慢慢走到礼堂的正中央，自信的笑容仿佛在告诉在场的所有男士——只有最强的男人才配得起我。

格兰芬多的学生们自然欢呼声更大，不但赢下了三强争霸赛，还赢下了拉文克劳的院花，好不得意。

Bevan的目光从你一进场开始就没有离开过你，惊叹你今夜的美丽之外，目光游移到你挽着Leo的手眉头紧皱，不自主地握紧了手上的高脚杯。

三强争霸赛过后，也是你和Bevan不欢而散的那天下午，Leo带着他的奖杯来到你面前，郑重地对你邀请，「请问我有资格邀请你做我的舞伴吗？」你没有考虑便立刻答应了。感受到Leo灼热的目光，你回过神来搭上他的肩膀，他轻搂上你的腰，优美的华尔兹开始响起。

你努力专注于眼前，注视着Leo回应他热烈的眼神，强者与美人应是最匹配的一对，但你却不能控制自己地去寻找Bevan的身影，想知道他有没有在看自己，有没有因为站在自己身边的人不是他而气愤。

你终于找到Bevan，而他身边站着的人是Chrissie。

开场舞的后半段你跳得心不在焉，有好几次你差点绊到Leo的脚是他扶着你的腰把你稳住。这个开场舞你是越跳越火大，心里有种抓奸在床的感觉。

很好，很可以嘛Bevan Bi。看来草率的人不是我是你才对。

然后又暗暗开始了女生间的攀比，Chrissie到底哪里比得上自己，没有自己漂亮也没有自己聪明，虽然有时候Chrissie是比自己更懂得示弱，男人不都爱吃这一套吗。

越想越气愤，一曲终了，Leo询问你要不要一起吃点东西被你婉拒，你怒气满满地直奔向Bevan，还没等大家反应过来你快步扯着Bevan离开大礼堂。

——

「为什么邀请Chrissie。」

Bevan坐在拉文克劳公共休息室的沙发上，无辜地看着跨坐在他身上的你。

他一头雾水地被你一路带到了拉文克劳公共休息室，你风风火火从寝室里拿了一瓶药剂出来，然后毫无仪态地跨坐在他的大腿上，鱼尾裙被你拉至大腿上。

「什么邀请Chrissie，我没有…」

「回答我！你到底不喜欢我什么？为什么Chrissie可以跟你在一起而我却不行？」

你无理取闹地抓着Bevan的肩膀，眼泪在打转。

「我真的很喜欢你啊…为什么不相信我……」你看着手中的药剂喃喃自语，默默沉思几秒，随后你看向他，淡淡一笑。

「或者只有用这个方法，你才会相信吧。」

打开木塞，你然后一饮而下。

「等，等一下！你喝的是什么？！」Bevan想阻止你也来不及，惊慌地直起身来扶着你，看你低着头发出痛苦的呻吟声。

一阵晕眩过后，你哭着捧起Bevan担忧的脸庞，低头吻了下去。双唇不断吸吮着他的，舌尖滑过他的嘴唇然后探入口腔，舔过他的舌尖然后深深交缠挑逗。

被突如其来的情热冲晕头脑，他一手扶着你的后脑，一手来回抚摸你光洁的背部，回应你的热吻，津液在口腔中相融又被彼此吞咽下，小腹主动贴向他白衬衫下若隐若现的腹肌。

慢慢松开他的唇你睁开眼睛，「我喝了吐真剂…你可以问我任何问题……」

他顿住，霎时间不知道该如何反应，你面带潮红，「这样你就可以知道，我对你是感激，还是爱。」

他看着你眼神复杂，既生气又觉得感动，吞了吞口水喉结上下滑动，缓缓才开口，「你对我有什么感觉？」

你一边脱下他的西装外套，小手在他身上乱作摸个不停，「是温柔又可靠的人，喜欢你对谁都很有礼貌很绅士的个性，喜欢你认真看着我眼里没有别人的样子，在那件事之前我就有默默关注你但你总是一副不问世事的样子让人觉得很难接近呢。」

「现在的话…」你咬了咬下唇，把肩膀上的细肩带扯开，「想和Bevan抱抱，想和Bevan亲亲，想和Bevan做一些坏孩子会做的事……」

下一秒你反应过来，连忙捂住自己的嘴。天啊自己到底在讲些什么鬼话，也太羞耻了吧！！！

这下反而轮到Bevan饶有兴致地看着你，「看这个反应，的确是吐真剂。原来你这么喜欢我。」

「那既然是这样，我也不会再对你客气了。」

他笑着，一把把你公主抱起到寝室，轻轻把你放在床上，随手抽出魔杖对门施了一个紧锁咒，随后魔杖随手一扔，手探到胁边，把礼裙的隐形拉链往下拉，裸露出你大片雪白的肌肤，他把你的肩带彻底松开，礼裙滑落至腰下。

「告诉我吧，你想要些什么。说出来，今晚我都会满足你。」

喝了吐真剂的你不得不全数如实禀告，「想要Bevan舔一下前面，好痒好胀嗯嗯……」

Bevan一口含住缨红，舌尖不断绕着蓓蕾打转，时而按压蓓蕾让你又爽又酸疼，缨红被他的津液舔得发亮，显得更加可口，Bevan一下一下用力吮吸，上身虽然吸不出乳汁，下身却被吸得早已水漫金山，打湿了内裤。

「然后呢？」

「想要Bevan摸小穴，想吃长长硬硬的东西……」

Bevan又听从你的指令，把你的双腿架在肩膀上，隔着内裤用食指戳揉珠蕊，再下滑到下面的软肉，一下一下往小穴里戳。随后他拨开内裤，露出粉嫩的花径口，中指缓缓插入，你慢慢感受他指尖的进入，屁股兴奋得来回扭动。

中指整根插入，开始来来回回不停抽插，你弓起身子，手抓紧床单，此刻Bevan的手指进入了自己身体内的感受过于真切，好有感觉哦，还想要更多。食指随后一并插入到最深处，然后他故意突然弯曲起手指，在幽径深处加速抖动，快感骤然上升一个档次。

「唔啊啊啊啊…好爽啊啊啊呜呜……」

「接下来呢？想要我做什么？」Bevan表面上一脸无害地看着你，下身的手指却持续抽动。

「唔唔…」你死咬着下唇不让自己说出来，自己接下来想要的实在太羞耻了，无论如何都不能告诉一个根本还不是男朋友的人。

然而吐真剂这个东西，命令者的口吻越是强势，喝下药剂的人就越无法抵抗。

「告诉我，你想要什么？」他的口吻强硬得无容置疑。

「呜呜呜想要Bevan舔小穴…想要Bevan帮我口到高潮啦……」你是彻底没有颜面见他了，该死的吐真剂让你现在只想一头撞死在天文塔上。

「交给我吧。」

Bevan褪下你的内裤，晶莹的水穴和珠蕊悉数被他一览无遗，他双手拨开你的两片阴唇，花径口的软肉便乖乖被翻出，他用双唇轻吻了一下软肉，然后开始伸出舌头，试图钻进花径。舌头一伸一缩来回刺激花径，混合你溢出的蜜液一同被他舌尖的味蕾所品尝着。

「拉文克劳的院花就连下面也是甜的哦。」

口吻温柔得像春天里和缓的风，Bevan知道你此刻一定羞愧难当，却又忍不住故意逗弄你。听着这些淫秽的字眼从平时温文尔雅的他嘴里吐出，更是让你花径又一次紧缩。

他其实也没有这方面的经验，但他尽量用温柔的手法去满足你，你忍不住手指插入他的发丝，看着他埋头在你的私密处认真取悦你，你刺激得把手按在他的后脑，双腿不住打着颤。

一边利用手指揉搓珠蕊，一边双唇与舌头并用刺激花径，你很快便迎来了第一次高潮，脑袋发白只剩下快感在控制着身体。

「接下来让你更舒服，好不好？」他褪下碍事的衣服，托起你的臀部让性器抵住花径，你失神地看着他，迷迷糊糊地点了点头。

「要说出来噢。」Bevan不满地用性器磨蹭着穴口。

「嗯…要Bevan干进来……大肉棒干进来……」你无力地喘息着，用手臂挡住眼睛不敢直视他。

他才满意地笑了笑，巨物缓缓挺进，你喘着大气接受他的侵入。紧致的花径被逼插入一根巨物，于是软肉便紧紧包裹着巨物，摩擦产生快感。你的呼吸又变得急促起来，嗯嗯啊啊地搂着他的脖子，胡言乱语地吟叫着。

传教士式虽然简单而传统，但却非常适合现在这种状况，你可以看到Bevan眼神中透露出对你的情欲与占有欲，也可以看到你们泥泞的交合处，他是如何猛烈地进攻你。而他可以清晰地看着你在他身下爽到白眼半翻的模样，肉与肉之间发出的碰撞声，噗呲噗呲翻搅的水声，是视觉听觉和触觉的极致享受。

「感觉怎么样？」

「…要丢了，要Bevan射进来……射给我……」

「射，射进来…呜呜怀孕了也没关系……」

「我真喜欢这么诚实的你。」Bevan一边与你热吻，一边加快了下身的抽动，最后挺腰停住，白浊全数射入你的小穴里。

你被操弄得几乎快要撅过去了，在弥留之际迷迷糊糊地想着这一切到底是拜迷情剂所赐的还是拜吐真剂所赐的，昏昏沉沉也就睡死过去了。

后来是Bevan抱着你到浴室帮你清洗干净，再把你抱回到床上为你盖好了被子才静悄悄离开了拉文克劳公共休息室。这导致了你隔天醒来一脸懵还以为是自己做了一场春梦，红着脸跑去吞吞吐吐地问Bevan才知道昨夜吐真剂的事是真的，又是羞耻又是开心地被Bevan抱在怀里亲亲。

噢对了，这样看下来的话，这场拉文克劳院花争夺赛，最后的优胜者并非格兰芬多的Leo Chen，而是同样来自拉文克劳的Bevan Bi。

当你和他手牵手走在霍格华兹的时候，整个学校早已传遍了，拉文克劳从此多了一对神仙眷侣。

——

「所以Chrissie不是你的舞伴？」

「不是啊，她只是刚好站在我旁边而已，乱想什么，傻瓜。」

「你都没有找舞伴吗？」

「没有。我那天想说不管谁是你的舞伴，我都要把你抢过来，认认真真追求你，让你爱上我。」

「早知道我就不用喝那杀千刀的吐真剂了！！！！！」

——

「听说那天不只你吃了柠檬雪宝哦。」Bevan牵着你走在湖边。

「啊？」

「好像有四五个拉文克劳都吃了吧，那天送你到教授那边之后，我看August在大礼堂里逃命般地狂奔，后面追着一堆男男女女的拉文克劳说要亲他。」

「那画面……」太美了，我不敢看。

「你们那些柠檬雪宝到底是放在哪里啊，怎么这么多人中招了？」

你深思了一下，「公共休息室的客厅茶几上。」

「……」

——

番外片段：院花们的秘密茶会

「这么说来，除了你之外，我们三个的男朋友都是斯莱特林的耶。」

格兰芬多院花抿了一口茶，侧着头想了想。

「好像是耶…」拉文克劳院花苦笑着。

「我跟你说吼，斯莱特林的男人都是大猪蹄子！」斯莱特林院花义愤填膺地在桌子上锤了一拳，令陶瓷碟子和杯子集体发出清脆的响声。

「怎，怎么说？」

「那三条臭蛇真的很嘴贱！私底下会讨论我们三个哪个身材好一点，谁叫得大声一点！」斯莱特林院花气急败坏，「所以我才觉得我们今天需要开一个紧急会议，看看怎么治他们！」

「那个……」赫奇帕奇院花小心翼翼地擦了擦嘴，「相较之下，Bi应该不会这样吧，对吧？」

「嗯，Bevan应该是不至于……」

「那你就错了，」格兰芬多院花叉了一大块草莓慕斯蛋糕，「最近Bevan和Evan很要好你不是不知道吧？」

「Evan告诉我，说Bevan告诉他，你们最近很爱玩禁锢咒play哦。所以到底怎么玩啊？好玩吗？」

「欸？？？？？」


End file.
